


the sun on fire

by ThinkingCAPSLOCK



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, M/M, Moment in time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6143706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThinkingCAPSLOCK/pseuds/ThinkingCAPSLOCK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi spends half his days trying not to look.</p>
<p>
  <i>or, the time he failed spectacularly at just that.</i>
</p>
<p>short, drabble sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6127945">vein of emerald</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	the sun on fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dimanchemieux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimanchemieux/gifts).



> my friends are all enablers and this is the result of their crimes

Distracting.

It's not just Bokuto's boisterous attitude. It's not just his loud yells, his huge sobs, his incredibly tall and ridiculously coloured hair. It's not just his strange scarves or his endless shirts inscribed with owls or bad English. It's also not just his strong jaw line, his slightly pointed nose, the roll of his shoulders into a spike (and Akaashi does his very best to pretend he doesn't get distracted by those last three).

If he's being honest, though (and that's a rarity when it comes to this), he thinks Bokuto's most distracting feature is his eyes. 

His eyes are golden inside the school, in the gym, under streetlights, in the final moments of a movie as the lights turn on again. Dark lights and sharp corners and reflections. Deep and hardened around the edges, determined, calculating, self-assured with no good reason. A twist of shimmers, of bright yellow to dark brown, of excitement and disappointment. They turn dull and unpolished with one misstep, and shine again the moment he draws himself back into the light.

His eyes are amber, the rim over the hottest part of the fire, the glitter of sap in the cold winter air, when the sun strikes them. The colours leap and twist, crisped wheat to goldenrod stocks to an infinite plain of buttercup yellows. They become infernos, consuming everything in their path, burning and searing as he scans the horizon. As he glances over his shoulder. As he meets Akaashi's gaze. 

Striking. A fire, beautiful and horrible and impossible to forget. Supernovas being sucked into black holes for pupils, unable to keep anything from their path.

Sitting on a bench, waiting for a bus in the mid-afternoon of the middle of summer is perhaps not the best time to consider this. Especially with Bokuto right beside him, that wide eyed gaze and white hot highlights on burning metal meeting his eyes for however long Akaashi's been zoned out.

"Akaashiiiiiii!!" Bokuto yells. His grin is infectiously large, curling just enough at the end to be smug.

"Keep it down, Bokuto. My hearing is fine."

"Akaashiiii," Bokuto drops his voice to a whisper, but the tone is the same and the smug smile is the same and the glinting gold hasn't changed one shade. "You've been staring."

Akaashi blinks. He looks to the side. He definitely ignores the heat on his cheeks and the twist in his chest and the flutter in his stomach. He definitely does not steal one last look at the iridescent gold. 

"Hm," he says, pretending for the life of him his hearing isn't fine. "There's the bus."

**Author's Note:**

> fair's fair for bokuto and akaashi. i love amber eyes.  
> (and no there probably won't be more after this, they are drabbles after all)


End file.
